Crimson Island
by jonasbisawsome
Summary: After a plane accident stranded 20 men and women on an island, they all must work together to fight for survival. Feat. Taylor Lautner and Jackson Rathbone
1. Prologue

Crimson Island

Characters:

Kaitlyn -16 years old, blonde, blue eyes, skinny, pale

Katie -15 years old brunette, brown eyes, tan skin

Taylor Lautner- 19

Jackson Rathbone- 27

Isabelle - 8 years old,

Amellia- 16 years old, tan, dark brown hair, green eyes, bitch

Jamison -15, blonde, surfer looking dude, evil(katies "lust" interest

Austin – 16, dark hair, skinny, green eyes, (kaitlyns love interest)

Summery,

After a plane accident stranded 20 men and women on an island, they all must work together to fight for survival. Kaitlyn Ludvigson, a teenage girl from Minnesota, finds herself in bad situations when the island pulls her and a boy named Austin together. Her friend, Katie LaBelle, challenges herself to the hardships of the island, while trying to keep her from going insane. Kaitlyn discovers the truth about Austin and has to decide if she's going down the right path. Will the citizens of Crimson Island be able to deal with their surroundings, or will hatred and greed get in the way of their fight for survival?


	2. Chapter 1

Book 1: The Island

1  
>"Dead," Kaitlyn emerged from the forest, where the plane had crashed. "All of them."<br>"Of course," Katie muttered to herself. She knew the staff wouldn't make it. She looked out past the shoreline to the horizon, she sighed as Kaitlyn walked up to her.  
>"Nothing left, just ruins." She spoke, looking at the horizon as well.<br>"Ladies, "A British voice cooed from behind them.  
>Kaitlyn and Katie turned around to see a young man about their age, with brown hair, standing behind them.<br>"I'm Austin," He said.  
>"I'm Kaitlyn, and this is Katie," Kaitlyn said. Katie smiled weakly at the handsome boy and walked away before he could say anything, "Don't mind her, she's a little busy."<br>"No problem," he replied.  
>"So have you found any other survivors yet?" Kaitlyn asked curiously.<br>"No, but I found a whistle. We could see if anyone else is here," He blew in the whistle three times before a young girl with a baby arrived on the beach.  
>Kaitlyn ran over and took the baby from her arms. The little girl dropped to her knees, and bawled, Austin consoled her while Kaitlyn tried to calm down the baby.<br>Once the little girl stopped crying she spoke, "My mother,"  
>"Where is she?" Austin said, sweetly, while still holding her.<br>Two more, very familiar faces showed up limping out of the forest.  
>Kaitlyn screamed at the sight of Taylor Lautner. "OHMYGOSH I love you!" Kaitlyn yelled.<br>As Kaitlyn started running for the two of them, Katie pushed past her and bolted for them.  
>"Are you hurt?" She asked, scanning them for bruises and cuts. She knew who both of them were, Jackson Rathbone and Taylor Lautner. Actors in the Twilight series, Jackson played Jasper Hale and Taylor played Jacob Black.<br>"No, we're fine." Jackson said.  
>"Yeah, we're okay. How about you young ladies?" Taylor said.<br>"Oh my gawsh." Kaitlyn said still staring at Taylor.  
>"Yeah, we're fine." Katie said.<br>"Are you sure she's okay?" Jackson asked looking at Kaitlyn.  
>"She's just starstruck."<br>"I can't believe im ACTUALLY stranded on an island with Taylor Lautner!" Kaitlyn said.  
>"Kaitlyn! Snap outta it." Katie snapped her fingers in Kaitlyns face. "If you wanna get off this stupid island, your going to have to help out."<br>Two more people laughing, walked out of the forest.  
>"Oh good, more people." Katie rolled her eyes.<br>"Hi, I'm Jameson, and this is Amelia." A blonde kid, called Jameson, stuck his hand out to Katie.  
>"Katie, Kaitlyn, Austin, Taylor, and Jackson." Katie said, pointing to who was who.<br>Amelia rolled eyes and Jameson pulled his hand away knowing Katie wasnt going to shake it.  
>Austin, Taylor, Jackson, and Jameson started a fire as the sun started going down.<br>"So Im guessing this is everyone...?" Katie asked.  
>"Yeah I guess. But why dont I try the whistle again." Austin said as he pulled the whistle from his pocket. He blew it a few times and some more people came out of the woods.<br>"Hi guys, have a seat." Austin said. "I'm Austin, have any of you seen anymore people before you came here?" No answer. "So now this is everyone?"  
>"Yes," A little boy said in the small group if people.<br>"Cool, so the people who were here before you arrived decided tomorrow, we are going to split into groups of who does what. Get fire wood, hunt for food, get wood for temporary huts, and builders, to build those huts. Any questions?"  
>No answer.<br>"Good, everyone get some rest, and in the morning well decide groups."

The next morning, when everyone was awake, they started splitting up into groups.  
>fire wood: Katie, Jameson, and Jackson. And two smaller boys, named Jason and Ren.<br>hunting: Kaitlyn, Taylor, Austin, and Amelia.  
>wood for huts: two young girls, named Ericka, and Audry, three buff teenage boys, named Sam, Justin, and Matt.<br>Building huts: All the guys.  
>Katie wasnt too happy about the group she was in, but Kaitlyn was extatic. Katie didnt want to feel like a guinea pig, getting stupid firewood. Kaitlyn was excited except for the fact, shes never hunted before in her life. And well, she doesnt like Amelia all that much.<br>"What about me?" The little eight year old asked. "What can I do?"  
>Kaitlyn walked over to her. "You can be a big help! You can watch your little sister while everyone is away." Kaitlyn walked over to Austin. "Whistle?" He handed her the little whistle. "You take this, and if anything goes wrong, you blow this three times, and someone will come help you, okay?"<br>She shook her head, yes.  
>"Okay, lets head out!" Kaitlyn shouted.<br>1. (Katies point of view)  
>God, this is so dumb. We can get fire wood any where. even as close as the woods near by out beach spot. Why do we even have to do this?<br>"So I have a question, why do we have to do this?" I asked.  
>"Because we need to stay warm darlin." Jackson replied.<br>"But itll take half a day to get enough wood for a week." I said in a sassy voice.  
>"Its fine, Katie. Once we finish today, we can go in the plane to see if any of our things survived. Then we can just hang out. our job is probably the easiest." Jameson said sweetly. Hes kinda cute. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. Hmm.<br>"Okay," I smiled. Maybe, by 'hang out' he means 'get it on'. God I really hope im not blushing right now.  
>2. (Kaitlyn's point of view)<br>YAY! Taylor Lautner is son much hotter in person. I need to stop acting like a freak, and ask him realistic questions to get to know him. Maybe well get so close we...noooo. he would never do that with me. I sighed.  
>"Whats on your mind?" Is he actually talking to me?<br>"Uhmm nothing much," I smiled. "What about you?"  
>"Just about, how exactly we're going to hunt, with no tools or anything."<br>"Maybe we should go to the plane and check to see if we could use any broken off pieces of the plane as knives or something." I said.  
>"Good idea. lets go." Taylor smiled.<br>We walked back to the plane. The plane was destroyed and there were suitcases laying all over the ground. I ripped off a small piece of the plane that looked like a good enough knive.  
>"Pull off a piece and lets go. We have a lot of work to do." I said.<br>4. (Austins point of view)  
>"So how about kaitlyn, you guys? Shes kinda beautiful." I said.<br>"Yeah very beautiful. You guys should get together." Taylor said.  
>"Yeah shes pretty. but I think katies pretty hot." Jameson winked.<br>"Dude, you dont call a girl hot. They think its a major turn-off." Taylor laughed.  
>"Whatever man, I think she likes me though." Jameson said.<br>"Just whatever you do, dont hurt her." I said. Girls need to be treated with respect. And honestly, jameson looks a little freaky to me.  
>The girls came back from bathing, and we were just finishing the first hut. I walked over to kaitlyn.<br>"Hello, beautiful." I said.  
>"Oh, hey austin. Whats up?" She said.<br>"We just finished the first hut. You should come see."  
>"Alright. After, do you wanna help me finish dinner?"<br>"Sure. I'd like that." I smiled, I hope I wasnt blushing.  
>"Cool." She smiled back.<br>We walked over to the hut where everyone else was standing.  
>"Hey guys," Kaitlyn said.<br>"Hey." Katie said back.  
>"Wow this is awesome. what is this hut going to be for?" She asked.<br>"This is going to be our main hut. its a little small, and not quite finished, but itll be sweet when its done." Taylor said. Kaitlyn giggled.  
>"I thought it was done...Well it makes sense. theres still a lot of work to do though." I said.<br>"Yeah, you wanna go finish dinner now?" She looked me right in the eye.  
>"Sure," I said, feeling stupid.<br>we finished dinner and went over to the plane. We all found our suit cases plus looked through other suitcases for things that could be of use for us. We found lots of things. Including a large supply of condoms...and adult toys...god these people must be like porn stars or something.  
>"we should go back, its getting dark," I laughed.<br>"Yeah. good idea, or we could stay over here for the night. In the morning we could just tell them we got lost in the dark so we just settled here."  
>"Perfect," My heart started racing.<p> 


End file.
